The Drug Assembly
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 15 "The Drug Assembly" Every has been talking about the golden and blue dress, people was debating on what they saw and fightin about it. Duane and Morgan are goofing off, They used to really annoy Tia. Especially Morgan because Morgan chew her gun really loud. Morgan and Duane are maKing a mixtape, that has lovely lyrics…. ‘SMOKE OUT ON SOME REAL NIGGA SHIT PACK A BOWL, CHIEF A BLUNT, WE GOT DIS SHIT POT LEAVES WOW, MAKE A NIGGAS EYES AS RED AS YOU MOMMAS LIPSTICK WHEN SHE WAS POLISHIN MY COCK Call me based god, slut, she said AYE Imma pull it out and nut in ya EYE Now clean dat shit, I’m thru, quick pull tha trigga Fish filet makes for a dead ass nigga’ Morgan had created those lyrics, Duane is trying to rap it but he’s awful at raping. They have to learn and record it. Today They have their scam presentation to do, they did “Romance scheme” Duane did the presentation in a red romance theme, and they both took turns reading the slides. On Wednesday there’s a Drug assembly, during second block. Duane met up with Tony Gonzalas and Morgan. Then Tori came and sat in the same row. The assembly is about teen abusing drugs and alcohol, telling emotional stories about teens who took prescription drugs and alcohol and over dosed. First, everyone was asked to stand up if they know anyone who uses drugs, and a lot of people stood up, including Duane, Morgan and a lot of others. Then they were ask if they told anyone to help them to stay up. And there was a lot of people who sat back down and only about 10 who tried to help. A cop from Eddystone told a really emotional story about a kid who did drugs and one day over dosed in his room with a friend. And they played the recording of the 911 call. Which was pretty sad. Then there were two moms who told their stories of their son and daughter’s overdosing. Everyone was talking about it after wards. The next day there was a awards show for Duane’s Gris block to attend to, since Mr. Tyrell is a film director. There was awards for all the sports and some of the clubs like, windscript, track basketball, band etc. when the basketball kids was called up to the stage, the majority was black kids expect for Trey and 2 others. This lady started taking their picture. Duane said to Morgan “everyone say “fried chicken!”” Morgan laughed her ass off during the whole thing. And Tia was asleep the whole time. Morgan and Duane had to go back to class to get their books and stuff and they saw Brian Thortan. Duane, Morgan and Brian had a group hug, it was a reunion. Bowling today, Duane plans on bowling for his self. The first round went by until Dustin Chesney came. Dustin, he didn’t pay for bowling so he went to Duane knowing he likes help, to bowl for him. Dusting asked Duane if he could bowl for him, Duane thought and remember telling Dillon he will bowl for his self, and then told Dustin that he could bowl. Dustin took the ball and bowled it, Dillon is surprised and shocked stood in front of Dustin telling him to leave. But Dustin bowled anyway. Dillon then looked at Duane, Duane tried looking forward knowing he was being starred at. Dustin isn’t doing a good job and its aggregating Duane. Duane told Dustin he doesn’t care if he don’t win, as long as he beats Dillon. Dustin keeps telling Duane he got this, but since he don’t have bowling shoes on, he can go but only so far. Dillon had got 3 strikes so far, beating Duane. Fabio is in last place (4th) because the lane is too slippery when he’s curving the ball. He’s pretty pissed. Duane cheered when he finally made a strike. Charlie is winning. At the end. Charlie came in first, then Dillon, Duane and Fabio (in that order) Duane couldn’t believe that Dillon won over him.